Help:Signatures
This page contains information on how to create a custom signature to sign your work with. Additions to articles should never, ever be signed. It's against the overall spirit of this Wiki. A custom signature elsewhere is by no means essential, but it helps to make your posts more individual. How to create a custom signature *Create a subpage in your userspace named User:your username/sig (i.e. User:KingAragorn/sig). **Edit this new page so that your desired signature is on it (see below for some basic colour/formatting/linking syntax). **Save the changes that you have made to the page. *Create a subpage in your userspace named User:your username/autosig (i.e. User:KingAragorn/autosig). **Edit this new page and type in the following (exactly as you see it but with your name; do not use full code this time): *In , make the following changes: **In the nickname section type **Ensure that the name in the nickname section is between double curly brackets, i.e. . **Tick the raw signatures checkbox (this is vital as it ensures that when you sign only the signature will be shown, and not all the color codes etc that you've used to make it). **Save the changes you have made. *Sign posts as you usually would - with tilde characters; **Three tildes(~~~) for just the signature; **Four tildes(~~~~) to also include a timestamp; **Five tildes (~~~~~) for just the timestamp. Basic Wikisyntax *The most common elements of Wikisyntax used in signatures are links, colour commands, and fonts. Adding links *Most commonly, you will wish to link to your User page, and your User talk page from your signature. This is achieved using standard wiki links; e.g. **KingAragornKingAragorn ***This links to the User page of a user named KingAragorn via the KingAragorn element. ***And to the User talk page from the KingAragorn element. ***This sig is rendered as KingAragornKingAragorn by LOTR wiki. Using colors *To specify colors, use the ' HTML command within the Wikilink. To return to the default colour, use the ' command. The colour is specified as an hexadecimal RGB value. *For example, to create a signature linking to User: and User Talk: pages for a LOTR wiki called KingAragorn in red and blue, use: **KingAragornAragorn ***This links to the User page, in red, via the KingAragorn element. ***And to the User talk page, in blue, via the Aragorn element. ***This signature is rendered as KingAragorn by LOTR wiki. *You can use this color palette to help you. Using fonts *You may specify a font other than the default for your signature using the <'"font face="''your font name here"> syntax. is the corresponding 'close' tag for this. **'''Please bear in mind that fonts are dependent on what your browser supports, and what the other users of LOTR wiki have installed.. They are not present on the LOTR wiki server, but rather are rendered using your web browser, and are dependent on what fonts the user has installed. **As a result, it's good practice to select a common font, which is supported by as many browsers/operating systems as is possible, if a signature is to render properly for other LOTR wiki. *For example, to use the common 'Impact' font in the KingAragorn signature discussed above, use: **KingAragorn **This signature is rendered as KingAragorn by LOTR wiki. Font Sizes * To change the size of the font in your signature, add in "font size" at the beginning of your font tag and specify your desired size with a number, like so: YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 1 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 2 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **A font size of 3 would be rendered as:YOUR SIGNATURE HERE **..and so on. *For example, to recreate the KingAragorn signature used above, but with a larger font, use: King Aragorn *This signature is rendered as KingAragorn, by LOTR wiki.